


“I had to leave. I was tired of allowing you to make me feel any less than whole.”

by carpethefanfics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpethefanfics/pseuds/carpethefanfics
Summary: “Would I see you too? Would I say hello in this future?” Andromeda’s voice kept calm, her lips turning upwards at the thought, “Never. You would be with a family, your family. Your wife always made me feel like she was the sun.” She turned her eyes back out to the barren landscape before them, the smile that was once there leaving her lips, “And that I was the moon.”





	“I had to leave. I was tired of allowing you to make me feel any less than whole.”

**Author's Note:**

> Andromeda reminisces of days-not-gone-by.
> 
> Enjoy.

  * “I used to think,” she said softly
  * “Of what it would be like to see you again”
  * She continued to stare into the front yard where the snow coated the ground
  * Layer on layer of a blinding white
  * Putting the brambles and honeysuckle that decorated the land to sleep
  * “You see me every day love”
  * She smiled to herself
  * _Love_
  * She could practically hear the smirk on his face in the sound of his voice
  * But she kept staring through the window from her place on the seat underneath it
  * “I meant before this life”
  * She clutched tighter to the warm mug he had placed in her hands moments before
  * “I meant before us”
  * She can feel his movements slow around her as he lifts a novel from one of the many book shelves that cover the walls of this room
  * The way she had designed it
  * The way she had always hoped but never dared imagine it would look in her head
  * “I would lie in bed at night and stare into the darkness and think about you”
  * She knows his eyes are on her from where he stands
  * _“Oh?”_
  * “Night was the only time I could”
  * His body facing her now
  * “Back when I didn’t know that we could have this future”
  * The snow keeps falling as she stares out and it draws her to her memories of the days past
  * “I would imagine myself in the future my parents planned for me walking on a street in London, on a day like today, and seeing you”
  * “And what would you see?”
  * “Your smile”
  * She turns to look at him
  * To see that familiar grin curving at his cheeks
  * “It would take my breath away, like it is right now”
  * And there was that faint rose tint that she always loved when she complimented him
  * His head shaking slightly at the way she spoke of him
  * “Would I see you too? Would I say hello in this future?”
  * Andromeda’s voice kept calm, her lips turning upwards at the thought
  * “Never. You would be with a family, your family. Your wife always made me feel like she was the sun.”
  * She turned her eyes back out to the barren landscape before them
  * The smile that was once there leaving her lips
  * “And that I was the moon.”
  * Herself, nothing more than a dimming light in a dreary midnight sky
  * His wife, blinding and golden and holy
  * “Was I happy?”
  * She let her eyes flutter shut briefly
  * Picturing the dream all over again
  * The dream she had had for so many months during her time at Hogwarts
  * During the times she had pushed him away with clenched knuckles and venom
  * She had given him nothing and yet there he was with all his warmth and all his soul curled next to her by the fire in the library
  * She had never wanted to pull him into the putrid world that was her own
  * That decay spread too easily
  * That’s why, in this future, Ted would be miles away from the rot inside her
  * Wearing the same worn, tan overcoat he always wore
  * With a thick wool scarf and bright red ears
  * A golden band wrapped around his finger
  * “As happy as I could will you to be.”
  * A small child wrapped tightly in his arms
  * An image of an unburdened life
  * “And how were you in this future?”
  * More images swirled through her mind
  * Days of silver pins pressing her dark curls to her skull and a heavy ring branding her
  * Days where her body was not her own, her children not her own
  * Days without laughter or light or hope
  * _Days without Ted_
  * “I was married.”
  * “Oh? And did they love you?”
  * “He loved my name.”
  * Her eyes opened again at his warm, familiar touch
  * “Did you love him?”
  * He was kneeling next to her now
  * With his hand on her knee
  * A place he had put his hand many times before
  * Her eyes turned to greet his
  * “Not even for a moment.”
  * His hand lifted from her knee and braced the side of her face
  * Two fingers resting against her neck, his thumb running back and forth across her lips
  * “Why did you stop having that dream?”
  * Andromeda blinked as another memory flooded her mind
  * The last straw
  * The last time she had heard their voices
  * Her sisters’
  * Her mothers
  * The last time she had seen their faces
  * It had been the last time any of them brandished their tongue against her
  * Brandished their wands against her
  * Her fingers instinctively released the mug and ran up her thigh
  * They danced over the skin on her ribcage and her stomach
  * _Wounds of war_ , she thought
  * _A war she had won_
  * “You.”
  * Ted leaned himself forward at her words
  * Andromeda felt her eyes close again
  * His hand moving to the back of her neck
  * His fingers intertwining with the curls there
  * The tip of his nose brushing against her own
  * “I didn’t do anything Andy”
  * Ted was practically whispering against her lips
  * Her eyes fluttered open at the softness
  * “Like you said, you are the moon”
  * His lips softly brushed against hers
  * “The light in all that darkness”



**Author's Note:**

> There is a piece I have recommended in my fic rec’s page by an author whose blog has since been deleted. But I will still thank them, this piece was the first piece to bring me to write for Andy and Ted. It’s inspiring.  
> http://heart-ablaze.tumblr.com/post/148340163860/ellie-i-need-your-writing-ted-and-andromeda
> 
> http://carpethefanfics.tumblr.com/post/175281027827/i-had-to-leave-i-was-tired-of-allowing-you-to


End file.
